


Возможность из другого мира

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: По заявке, в которой просили написать по ньювальски то, чего ещё никто не писал.





	Возможность из другого мира

Теперь Якоб делил два мира.

Или два мира делили его? 

Утром и днем перед ним бурлил обычный Лондон. Пахло, поднимаясь и зарумяниваясь, тесто, улыбались покупатели, толпились у витрин дети — и Якоб наслаждался сбывшейся мечтой, погружаясь в нее с головой.

Потом он закрывал пекарню — или доверял это сделать за себя — и отправлялся домой. Самым обычным путем.

Пока он поднимался по лесенке к двери, открывал ее ключом, раздевался в прихожей и проходил в маленькую гостиную, ему казалось, что он еще не покинул обычный Лондон. И тот мир, который он знал всю свою жизнь. 

А потом этот мир дребезжал и отступал, сворачивался и уезжал в сторону, как театральная кулиса, обнажая другой.

Может, это был беглый авгурей, восседающий на спинке стула. Или ниффлер, прикарманивающий столовые приборы. Или лежащий на столе пергамент с письмом.  
Или обнаруживался сам Ньют.

Заходил в дверь, выныривал из подвала или просил Якоба спуститься к нему.  
И старые сказки про ведьм и магию становились реальностью.

 

В магическом мире были свои сложности, но некоторые проблемы, казавшиеся Якобу непреодолимыми, как нейтральная полоса под плотным огнем, здесь исчезали. Просто таяли дымком, будто и не было их. 

— Нам снова пишет мама, — сообщил Ньют за ужином. Который, конечно, они готовили вдвоем — руки и магия, научившиеся действовать совместно.

— Что пишет? — уточнил Якоб. Он видел миссис Скамандер — и, когда понял, что он ей нравится и она горячо одобряет выбор своего сына, испытал небывалое облегчение. Не хотелось бы ссориться с этой женщиной. 

— Говорит, чтобы я сел, успокоился и никуда не бежал, а она все сделает сама. — Ньют вздохнул. 

— Может, хоть меню все-таки со мной согласует? — жалобно спросил Якоб. Магические угощения, конечно, чудесны, но идея не иметь возможности самому испечь свой свадебный торт была ужасной.

— Там есть фраза о том, что тебя она как раз для этого и зовет, обговорить, что будет на столе. И желательно поскорее. 

— Тогда я согласен в любой свободный вечер, — воспрянул духом Якоб. Ньют, шурша пергаментом, просматривал письмо:

— Мама выбирает цветы и обещает запрячь гиппогрифов, интересно, как она их уговорит… И, о Мерлин, теперь она будет ставить меня в пример Тесею, а не наоборот. Не уверен, что я рад. 

— Всего лишь потому, что ты решил жениться раньше? — Некоторые тонкости волшебного мира все еще оставались тайной.

— Да. — Ньют сложил письмо и отправил его на полку. — Тесей неприлично долго не женится, а я его взял и обскакал. Немного нетипичная ситуация — как правило, старший в этом деле должен быть первым.

— Тогда постарайся все же получить удовольствие оттого, что первым оказался ты. — Якоб хихикнул.

Ньют хмыкнул в ответ и отвел глаза. Но он улыбался.


End file.
